


Sequenze quotidiane

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gatta rosa [1]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta multishipping, multifandom su Tokyo Mew Mew.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	Sequenze quotidiane

Sequenze quotidiane

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Coppia: PamxMina; prompt: fama.  
  
Cap.1 Ammirazione  
  
  


“La tua è più che stima, vero?” domandò Zakuro. Si tolse gli occhiali da sole e fissò la più giovane.

Mint arrossì e chinò il capo, gli odango blu sul suo capo ondeggiarono e alcune ciocche di capelli le accarezzarono il collo pallido.

“Io la ammiro. La sua  _fama_  la precede in ogni dove” sussurrò con voce tremante. Zakuro si mise gli occhiali nella tasca della giacca. Si alzò dalla sedia e la raggiunse, piegando in avanti.

“Mi ami?” domandò. Mint deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. La sua figura si rifletteva nelle iridi azzurre della più grande.

“Sì” esalò. Chiuse gli occhi e Zakuro la baciò.

 

[108].

  


  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Coppia: PamxMina; prompt: zucchero.  
  
Cap.2 Sugar  
  
  


Mint sorseggiò silenziosamente il proprio the. Zakuro davanti a lei stava fissando il proprio riflesso nel contenuto della propria tazzina di ceramica. Alzò lo sguardo e vide che la più giovane la fissava, le gote rosate contrastavano con la pelle candida del resto del viso. Zakuro le mise una zolletta di zucchero alle labbra e la più giovane la succhiò.

“So che sei una nobile, sei abituata a ricevere quello che vuoi. Che ne dici, però, di baciarmi e lasciare un po’ del tuo  _zucchero_  sulle mie labbra?” domandò Zakuro. Mint ingoiò la zolletta e sorrise.

“Sarà un piacere” le rispose.

 

[101].

  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Coppia: PamxMina; prompt: palestra.  
  
Cap.3 Allenamenti massacranti  
  
  


La figura di Mint si rifletteva ripetutamente negli specchi che ricoprivano le pareti laterali.

“Quante ore è che sei qui rinchiusa in palestra?” si udì una voce rimbombare nella palestra. Zakuro si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Mint si voltò verso di lei, ritta sulle punte dei piedi.

“Tre” rispose. Mise le mani sul capo e fece una giravolta.

“Sono già sei. Allenarsi è importante, ma non puoi passare tutto il tempo qui” ribatté la più grande.

“Anche tu passi molte ore ad allenarti a combattere” disse Mint.

“Proprio perché ho fatto spesso questo sbaglio voglio impedire al _la donna che amo_ di fare lo stesso” rispose Zakuro.

  
[107].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Coppia: PamxMina; prompt: lupo.  
  
Cap.4 Wolf

Mint sfiorò la coda da lupo di Zakuro.

Zakuro avvertì un bruciore all’altezza del basso ventre e chinò il capo, le orecchie da lupo si abbassarono.

“Sei un uccellino davvero insolente” si lamentò. Mint ridacchiò e dimenò le ali blu.

“Io ti adoro, ma non posso vivere se non mi tocchi. Ho bisogno del tuo respiro che si fonde con il mio, delle tue dita che intrecciano con le mie. Desiderarti e ciò che faccio a ogni momento della mia vita” spiegò.

“I lupi stanno in branco, gli uccelli in stormi, ma non tra loro” ribatté Zakuro.

“Gli animi solitari come noi risuonano insieme,  _mio lupo_ ” mormorò rauca Mint.

  
[109].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Coppia: PamxMina; prompt: orchestra.  
  
Cap.5 Decisione  
  
  


Una pallida luce aranciata filtrava attraverso le finestre del locale. Le ombre delle due ragazze sedute a uno dei tavoli si allungavano lungo il pavimento.

Zakuro giocherellò con il crocefisso che portava al collo.

“Ancora non riesco a credere che gli alieni abbiano attaccato proprio l’ _orchestra_ ” sussurrò. Mint abbassò lo sguardo e incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Se solo sapessimo che cosa vogliono” mormorò roca. Zakuro le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Credevo di averti insegnato la durezza in battaglia” ribatté. Mint appoggiò la mano su quella dell’altra.

“Non mi fermerò davanti a niente per questo mondo, neppure al mio amore per te” le ricordò.

 

[108].

  


  


  
MasayaxIchigo. Scritta per Mergana.  
  


Cap.6  Sotto la neve

 

Masaya si tolse il cappotto e ci avvolse la ragazza. I fiocchi di neve s’infilavano tra i vestiti di entrambi e gli inumidivano i capelli quando si posavano sulle ciocche disordinate. Il campanello della giovane trillò e il moro le sorrise.

“La mia gattina” sussurrò. Ichigo arrossì e si sporse, baciandogli la guancia.

“Il mio campione di kendo, nonché il mio fidanzato” rispose.

< L’idolo della scuola, di ogni ragazza, non solo ha deciso di frequentarmi, ma addirittura di avermi come fidanzata > pensò.

“Sono fortunata che un ragazzo dolce come te mi ami” ammise con voce tremante. Masaya la baciò.

“Io sono fortunato” ribatté.

 

[105].

  


  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt:  
PamxMina, freddo.  
  
Cap.7 Impermeabile  
  
  


“Non hai freddo con quei vestiti?” domandò Zakuro. Mint sorrise e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli blu.

“Tranquilla. Quando siamo trasformate siamo anche meno vestite di così” rispose, avvampando. Zakuro si tolse l’impermeabile e glielo porse.

“C-cosa fai? Così qualcuno potrebbe riconoscerti. E lo so quanto sono petulanti i fan” bisbigliò Mint, dimenando le mani davanti a sé. Zakuro la avvolse nell’impermeabile e le diede un bacio sulla guancia pallida.

“Tu sei più importante di qualsiasi altra cosa. Inoltre, anche se non hai freddo, non voglio che nessuno ti possa guardare” ribatté.

“Non sapevo che fossi gelosa” sussurrò Mint.

  
[103].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt:  
PamxMina, montagna.  
  
  
Cap.8 Chalet  
  
  


“Lo chalet dei tuoi genitori è veramente stupendo” disse Zakuro. Sorseggiò la tazza di cioccolata calda che teneva tra le mani. Mint, seduta tappeto di pelle sintetica d’orso, ravvivò le fiamme del camino.

“Io trovo stupendo il fatto che ci sei venuta insieme a me. E che qui, in montagna, ci siamo solo noi due” ribatté. Zakuro le sorrise.

“Oggi sulla pista da sci sei stata bravissima. Dovevo aspettarmelo, tu sei brava in tutto. Ora non solo voglio diventare una ballerina brava come te, ma imparare anche a sciare bene quanto te” spiegò Mint. Zakuro la raggiunse.

“Ci sono anche altre cose che voglio insegnarti” disse con tono seducente.

  
[109].

  


  
Scritta per Emanuela Bis.   
Ryan/Ichigo.  
  
  
Cap.9 Amore felino  
  
  


Il gattino grigio avanzò con movimenti felpati fino a raggiungere la micetta nera. Quest’ultima miagolò rumorosamente e dimenò la coda. Il gatto chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. Le figure di entrambi s’illuminarono. Due giovani presero il posto dei due mici.

Ichigo era sdraiata sul marciapiede, accanto alle radici di un albero, e Ryou era a gattoni su di lei. Ichigo avvampò.

Le iridi azzurre del giovane la fissavano gelide.

“Ci conviene andare,  _momomiya_ ” disse Ryou. Si rialzo in piedi e indietreggiò, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi. Ichigo si alzò seduta.

“Un giorno capirò perché il mio cuore deve battere così furiosamente per un dannato come te” si lamentò.

  
[109].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt:  
MewberryxKisshu; pugnale.  
  
  
Cap.10 Aggressione notturna  
  
  


Ichigo rabbrividì sentendo qualcosa di gelido sfiorarle il collo. Strinse gli occhi, mentre Kisshu le afferrava i fianchi stringendoli.

“ _Gattina_ ” le sussurrò all’orecchio. Ichigo si dimenò, digrignando i denti. La lama del pugnale brillò nell’oscurità e la giovane s’irrigidì. I muscoli si fecero tesi e trattenne il fiato.

“Stai ferma, piccola impertinente. Non voglio farti male” borbottò l’alieno.                             

“Si può sapere cosa vuoi? Se pensi che ho paura dei tuoi pugnali ti sbagli di grosso” ringhiò la giovane. Abbassò le orecchie da gatto e dimenò la coda. Kisshu ghignò mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Voglio dimostrarti che posso essere più pericoloso di un pugnale” ribatté.

 

  
[104].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt:  
MewberryxKisshu; goffaggine.  
  
  
Cap.11 Caduta  
  
  


Ichigo inciampò in un sasso, strillò e cadde a gattoni per terra. Mugolò di dolore, mentre dei piccoli taglietti si aprivano sulle sue ginocchia. Si diede la spinta e si rialzò in piedi, il campanello che portava al collo trillo.

“Certo che sei proprio imbranata” disse una voce maschile che risuonò tutt’intorno. Ichigo si guardò intorno e alzò il capo.

Kisshu era seduto sul tetto della casa. Teneva la testa appoggiata sulla mano, le dita gli premevano contro la guancia. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli verdi.

“Non preoccuparti. Trovo che anche la tua goffaggine abbia dei risvolti positivi. Quella posizione in cui sei caduta era parecchio interessante”.

  
[109].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt:  
MewberryxKisshu; incubo.  
  
  
Cap.12 Incubo  
  
  


Ichigo le puntò i pugnali alla gola a x. La giovane sgranò gli occhi, sentendo le lame gelide sulla pelle.

“Sono la tua nemesi, l’angelo nero che vuole solo salvare la sua di razza. Io non sono il tuo incubo, sono solo l’altra tua metà” disse Kisshu. Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano la schiena nuda dell’alieno, alcune gocce gli scivolavano lungo le orecchie aguzze.

Ichigo affondava nel fango, l’acqua delle pozzanghere le inumidiva i capelli rosa. Raggiunse al ventre il nemico con una serie di codate, Kisshu ghignò.

“I miei incubi sono ben peggiori di te” ringhiò Ichigo, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

  
[102].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt:  
MewberryxKisshu; fragola.  
  
  
Cap.13 Doppi sensi  
  
  


Kisshu si sdraiò su un fianco sul pavimento. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise alla giovane, le sue iridi dorate brillavano nella penombra. Affondò una fragola all’interno di una tazza di cioccolato da cui si alzava un filo di fumo.

“Sei la mia piccola e dolce  _fragolina_ , _gattina_ ” sussurrò. Sollevò la fragola, lasciando che la cioccolata colasse nella tazza in dense gocce scure.

“Hai intenzione di cercare di sedurmi ancora a lungo con i giochi di parole?” domandò Ichigo. Dimenò la coda da gatto furiosamente e sospirò. Kisshu la osservò arrossire e si portò la fragola alle labbra, succhiando.

“Ammettilo che ti piace quando faccio così” ribatté.

  
[106].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt:  
MewberryxKisshu; accoglienza.  
  
  
Cap.14 Morire per te  
  
  


“Saresti stato disposto a morire per me, vero?” domandò Mewberry, giocherellando con il ciondolo della trasformazione che portava al collo. Kisshu lo guardò e deglutì a vuoto.

< Le sue labbra si posano su quel ninnolo. Cosa darei per prenderne il posto, mia cara _gattina_  > pensò.

“Che accoglienza insolita. Per una volta non scappi da me?” domandò.

“Rispondimi, ti prego” ribatté Ichigo e la voce le tremò.

“Sarei disposto a non tornare mai più nel mio mondo per te. Rimarrei uno straniero al tuo fianco” rispose Kisshu. Le sue iridi dorate erano liquide.

“La prossima volta ti accoglierò anche meglio, promesso” rispose lei.

  
[104].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt:  
MewberryxKisshu; colori.  
  
  
Cap.15 Prigioniera  
  
  


“Io adoro ogni cosa di te, anche i colori” sussurrò Kisshu. Osservò la giovane legata davanti a lui. Mewberry si dimenò, i lacci rossi che la tenevano legata strinsero. Le orecchie aguzze dell’alieno tremarono.

“Il rosa tenue dei tuoi capelli” mormorò Kisshu. La baciò sul capo, vicino a una delle due orecchie da gatto facendola tremare.

“Il bianco della tua pelle” proseguì. Le sollevò la gonna rigonfia e le massaggiò la gamba. S’inginocchiò, le sfiorò la coscia con le labbra. Socchiuse gli occhi e alzò il capo, guardando l’altra fremere.

“Il rosso delle tue labbra”. Proseguì, accarezzandole la coda felina.

  
[100].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: MewberryxKisshu; insolenza.  
  


Cap.16 Posizione ambigua

Ichigo lanciò uno strillò, scivolando sulla stuoia davanti allo spogliatoio della palestra. Cadde in avanti, fece una capriola in aria e riatterrò, andando a sbattere contro un altro giovane.

Kisshu precipitò di schiena sul pavimento del corridoio. Ichigo si ritrovò seduta su di lui, con le gambe aperte e le mani sopra gli avambracci dell’alieno, stretti da delle fasce.

Ichigo sgranò gli occhi. Kisshu ghignò, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Questa posizione non è tanto male” sussurrò, schiudendo le gambe.

“Se ti piaceva dominare tu nella coppia, ti sarebbe bastato dirmelo. Io lo sto trovando piacevole”. Aggiunse. Ichigo avvampò.

“Insolente!” gridò.

[100].

  


  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: MewberryxKisshu; zucchero filato.  
What if.  
  


Cap.17 Visita aliena

Kisshu si sollevò i pantaloncini che indossava e ticchettò con il piede per terra.

“ _Gattina_ , dovresti essere più gentile con i clienti. Soprattutto quelli che vengono dall’altra parte dell’universo solo per trovarti” disse. Ichigo strinse i pugni.

“Insomma, è un  _maid_  caffè molto caro. Non puoi offrirmi lo ‘zucchero filato’ con quella freddezza” proseguì Kisshu. Le fece l’occhiolino.

“Non so tu, ma io non ho dimenticato che eravamo nemici, io e te. Inoltre, ti ricordo, che sono fidanzata” borbottò Ichigo. Kisshu ridacchiò e le prese il mento con una mano.

“Sono felice di vedere che il tuo caratterino non è per niente cambiato, però” ammise.

[105].

  


  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: MewberryxKisshu; storia.  
Angst. So che deve essere di coppia, ma qui ho voluto farla oneside per Kisshu.

Cap.18 Amore non corrisposto

“Io non capisco come fai ad amarlo. Per anni ho servito Profondo Blu. Ci usava come pedine. Hai visto che era pronto a buttarci via” disse Kisshu. Strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

Ichigo gli passò una mano sulla guancia umida di lacrime.

“Non puoi giudicarlo per il passato. Se riguardo alla  _storia_ , vedo che anche noi eravamo nemici” sussurrò. Si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Non puoi dirmi di non amarlo per qualcosa che non poteva controllare”. Aggiunse. Kisshu abbassò il capo.

“Nemmeno io posso controllare il mio amore per te” gemette. Ichigo gli accarezzò le labbra.

“Vorrei cambiare il mio cuore” ammise.

[105].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt: AU in cui Strawberry è una campionessa di ginnastica ritmica e Kisshu un fan molto ... Appassionato.   
AU.  
  


Cap.19 Tifo

Ichigo avanzò lungo la pedana, con passi cadenzati. Raggiunse il punto di partenza e si fermò. Il brusio delle persone sugli spalti, lo sentiva ovattato, coperto dal rumore del battito cardiaco. Sentì il fischio di via e si mise a correre, fece una serie di capriole, balzò oltre la cavallina, fece delle capriole in aria e riatterrò ritta, con le braccia alzate verso il cielo.

“Sei la migliore!” gridò Kisshu. Ichigo alzò lo sguardo e lo vide dal pubblico mandargli un bacio.

< Di certo bisogna dirlo, è un tipo insistente > pensò.

“Non esistono ginnaste migliori di te!” sbraitò, le mani a conca ai lati della bocca.

[108].

  


  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
Prompt:Kisshu/Strawberry, pugni.   
  
  


Cap.20 La gatta e l'alieno

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sulla finestra, il vento faceva ondeggiare gl’infissi e il cielo oltre il vetro era plumbeo.

Ad ogni tuono, le orecchie aguzze di Kisshu tremavano. Stringeva a sé la gattina nera. Mewberry miagolò.

“Allora non ti dispiace così tanto essere abbracciata nelle notti d’inverno, quando fa freddo” disse l’alieno. La micetta mostrò i canini aguzzi e lo raggiunse con una serie di rapide zampate al volto, arrossandogli leggermente la pelle, ma tenendo gli artigli retratti.

“Scherzavo  _gattina_ , non c’è bisogno di prendermi a  _pugni_ ” sussurrò Kisshu. Socchiuse gli occhi e le sorrise, mostrando i denti lattei.

[108].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: PaddyxTart; Trasformazione.  
  
Cap.21 Trasformazione  
  
  


Purin aggrottò le sopracciglia, le sue iridi dorate brillarono. Strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nei palmi, lasciando delle mezzelune bianche. Abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare le sue treccine bionde. Prese il ciondolo che teneva sul petto. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“Mew Paddy metamorfosi!” gridò con vocetta stridula. Il simbolo sulla sua fronte s’illuminò. Una luce dorata la avvolse, sferette luminose le vorticarono intorno. Un vento investì il suo corpo, mentre i suoi vestiti scomparivano e le fece sollevare i capelli.

Taruto avvampò, scorgendo le forme appena accennate del corpo della bambina, mentre lei si premeva il ciondolo sulla fronte.

  
  
[101].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: PaddyxTart; Cambio d'abito.  
  
Cap.22 Cambio d'abiti  
  
  


Purin allungò le mani davanti a sé, durante la trasformazione. Sulle unghie le comparve dello smalto dorato, tra i capelli sollevati dal vento, che la circondava, apparirono delle orecchie pelose. Le fasce di luce le avvolsero le braccia, facendo comparire degli anelli elastici di stoffa gialla. Dei guanti senza dita di pelo le comparvero sulle mani rosee e paffutelle. Un vestito giallo a righe le comparve addosso e la ragazzina si piegò in avanti, mentre le appariva una coda da scimmietta pelosa.

Purin balzò e fece una serie di capriole in aria.

“Io non capisco proprio a cosa ti serve questo cambio d’abito, scimmietta” borbottò Taruto.

  
[106].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: PaddyxTart; Rissa.  
  
Cap.23 Battibecchi  
  
  


“Sei una bamboccia!” borbottò Taruto, incrociando le braccia al petto. Purin chiuse gli occhi, mise una mano sulla sua testa e l’altra su quella di Taruto.

“Tu non puoi parlare, che sei più piccolo di me. Nanetto!” lo punzecchiò. Taruto digrignò i denti.

“Marmocchio” proseguì Purin.

“Tieni chiusa quella boccaccia!” sbraitò Taruto. Cercò di raggiungerla con un pugno. Purin scoppiò a ridere e saltò all’indietro. Fece una capriola in aria e riatterrò su una mano col palmo aperto a testa in giù. Fece la linguaccia al piccolo alieno.

“Non ci penso proprio” cantilenò.

“Sei vuoi la guerra, l’avrai!” gridò Taruto, spiccando il volo. Purin si rimise in piedi.

“Rissa!” trillò.

  
[110].

  


  
Puntata ispirazione: Ep.40 Pericolo allo stadio. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77Lywt0WUfY.   
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: PaddyxTart; Affetto.  
  
Cap.24 Affetto  
  
  


“Hai una coda assolutamente insensibile! Ho potuto tirarti con quella e non hai sentito niente” disse Taruto. Purin batté le palpebre.

“Mi hai tirato fuori dal terreno!” disse. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. “Ti devo ringraziare”. Aggiunse.

“Perché così gentile? Vuoi imbrogliarmi?” chiese. Purin tirò fuori una caramella dalla tasca della tutina gialla.

“Tieni, per avermi aiutata” disse gentilmente. Taruto avvampò.

“Cosa diamine stai facendo?” borbottò.

“Ti dimostro il mio affetto e la mia gratitudine” rispose Purin. Taruto deglutì rumorosamente.

“Affetto? Siamo nemici” le ricordò.

“Non c’è bisogno di essere scorbutici, in fondo siamo entrambi bloccati qui” rispose Purin.

“Non ho bisogno di affetto” brontolò Taruto.

  
[106].

  


  
Puntata ispirazione: Ep.40 Pericolo allo stadio. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=77Lywt0WUfY.   
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: PaddyxTart;  contatto.  
  
Cap.25 Mano nella mano  
  
  


“Smettila di ridere, non c’è niente di divertente!” disse Taruto. Era seduto per terra, la schiena adagiata contro la roccia alle sue spalle. Purin era seduta accanto a lui.

“Stai per morire! Il terreno sta sprofondando” le ricordò nuovamente Taruto.

“Se sprofonda, come dici tu, vuol dire che ci ritroveranno insieme come fossili” ribatté Purin. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.

“Io posso andarmene quando voglio” ribatté Taruto. Purin gli prese la mano nella propria.

“Se ti tengo così, non puoi andartene” sussurrò. Taruto avvampò.

“Se dobbiamo diventare fossili, tanto vale che ci trovino sorridente e mano nella mano”. Proseguì Purin.

< Questo  _contatto_  è così insolito > pensò Taruto.

  
[109].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: PaddyxTart;  sorriso.  
  
Cap.26 Sei mio amico  
  
  


“Si può sapere perché sorridi sempre?” domandò Taruto. Alzò il capo, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli castani.

“Me lo ha insegnato mia madre” rispose Purin.

Taruto abbassò lo sguardo.

“Mia madre non me la ricordo affatto” ammise, abbassando il tono di voce. Incassò il capo tra le spalle. Si mordicchiò il labbro con il canino aguzzo.

“Tua madre ti ha anche insegnato a non avere mai paura?” disse, rialzando la voce. Purin gli sorrise e gli strinse la mano.

“Io non ho paura perché ci sei tu. Con un  _amico_  come te al mio fianco, mi sento al sicuro. E questo mi aiuta a sorridere” gli disse gentilmente.

  
[110].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: PaddyxTart;  caramello.  
  
Cap.27 Caramella e caramello  
  
  


Taruto apparve alle spalle di Purin. La ragazza sentì una presenza e si guardò intorno. Taruto la prese in braccio, Purin sgranò gli occhi e si dimenò. Taruto sorrise e balzò, atterrando su un albero e ce la fece accomodare.

“Cosa ti salta in mente?” si lamentò Purin. Taruto ghignò, mostrando i canini aguzzi.

“Mi sono reso conto che senza di te non è divertente combattere” spiegò. Purin si grattò una guancia e piegò di lato la testa.

“E quindi?” chiese. Taruto avvampò.

“Anche io ti voglio fare un regalo per ringraziarti di questo” borbottò.

“Mi hai regalato quest’albero?” chiese Purin. Taruto avvampò e negò con il capo.

“No, ho fatto crescere quest’albero per avere un buon posto dove farti il regalo. Odio questa tua città e questo lo preferivo” borbottò. Fece apparire una confezione di caramello, aveva la forma di un orsetto. Purin prese il contenitore di plastica e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, fece ondeggiare la testa facendo oscillare i suoi codini.

“Non vedo il collegamento con il combattimento” ammise. Taruto ridacchiò.

“Sei proprio tarda! Tu mi hai regalato una caramella e io ti regalo questo” spiegò. Incrociò le braccia al petto. “Inoltre lavori in una pasticceria, è un ingrediente essenziale lì”. Aggiunse.

“Grazie!” trillò Purin.

  
[Doubledrabble, 210].

  


  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: PaddyxTart;  torta di mele.  
  
Cap.28 Un regalo 'naturale'  
  
  


Taruto si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli castani.

“Ho pensato che tra quattro fratelli e una sorellina, avessi davvero bisogno di cibo. E quella è l’unica robaccia su questo pianeta che ho trovato mangiabile. È fatta in casa, non in quelle… fabbriche” spiegò. Purin sgranò gli occhi guardando la torta di mele che l’alieno le porgeva. Era adagiata su un vassoietto di vimini.

“È per me?” domandò con voce tremante. Taruto annuì.

“Sei un tesoro!” gridò Purin. Appoggiò il dolce sulla panchina alla sua destra, chiuse gli occhi e saltò. Lo abbracciò, iniziando a dargli dei piccoli baci sulle labbra e stringendolo a sé. Taruto sgranò gli occhi, avvampando.

  
[110].

  


  
Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NM23rw9dv3o&t=0s  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: PaddyxTart;  acrobazie.  
  
Cap.29 Arrivederci, non addio  
  
  


Una lacrima rigò il viso di Purin.

“Sei quasi morto per me” sussurrò. Taruto guardò l’astronave.

“D-devo andare” mormorò. Purin gli mise la sua palla tra le braccia.

“Portala con te. Sono convinta che sei bravo nelle  _acrobazie_ ” sussurrò.

“Tu ami questa palla” biascicò Taruto.

“Mio padre me l’ha lasciata prima di partire per il suo lungo viaggio. Ora io voglio darla a te, così non sarà un addio, ma un arrivederci” sussurrò Purin. Taruto la strinse. La piccola si sporse, gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, si voltò e corse via.

< Volevo tanto vedere il tuo sorriso scomparire, ma ora che è successo, vorrei solo rivederlo> pensò Taruto.

  
[110].

  


  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1bKUy-rMCg.  
Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
prompt: PaddyxTart;  AU in cui sono allievi del circo/dojo di arti marziali.  
  
Cap.30 Sposi promessi  
  
  


Il vento fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi Purin intorno al suo viso. Si appoggiò alla parete di canne di bambù alle sue spalle.

“Il  _sensei_ si fa sempre più duro negli allenamenti, non trovi?” domandò Taruto. Si deterse il sangue che gli fuoriusciva dal labbro con il dorso della mano. Purin chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

“A me va bene, è l’unico modo che abbiamo per diventare più forti” ribatté. Si voltò e guardò il viso dell’altro ragazzo in ombra sotto la visiera del cappello che indossava.

“Taru-Taru, perché sei così cupo?” domandò. Taruto osservò Purin.

“Scimmietta da circo, tuo padre mi ha detto, che visto che mi hai sconfitto, dovremo sposarci” disse Taruto. Le sue gote divennero vermiglie e la punta delle sue orecchie divenne vermiglia. Purin si deterse le labbra con la lingua e alzò il capo. Osservò il padre intento ad allenarsi con una serie di pugni, ritto su una canna di bambù, sulla punta di un piede, mentre l’altro era alzato e il ginocchio piegato.

“E la cosa ti dispiace? Sei forse innamorato di un’altra?” domandò Purin. Taruto incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Sei davvero _baka_  quando vuoi. Mi piaci tu” borbottò. Purin ridacchiò.

“Ti amo anche io, quindi nessun problema” lo rassicurò.

  
[208, Doubledrabble].

  


  


  
Ichigo/Mint.  
  
  
  


★Autore: Kamy

★Fandom: Tokyo Mew Mew

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia Ha partecipato alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★ Numero Parole: 110.

★ Prompt: 16\. A invade Instagram/FB/Twitter delle sue foto al festival di Tanabata e status dedicati a B, dall'altra parte del mondo.

  
  
Cap.31 Dall'altra parte del mondo

Mint sospirò, le sue iridi azzurro-blu erano liquide. Stese le gambe sotto il tavolinetto del suo aereo e fece scorrere la sua home di facebook.

< Gattina ti ha  _taggato_ … > lesse come intestazione a una delle tante foto. Aprì la prima foto e guardò Ichigo intenta a farsi un autoscatto con i fuochi d’artificio alle sue spalle. Nell’immagine successiva si ritraeva alle prese con delle polpettine di pesce.

Mint lesse un post: “Vorrei che tu fossi con me, al festival, ma so che il tuo lavoro è importante. Perciò ho deciso di portare la notte di  _Tanabata_  da te”.

Una lacrima le rigò il viso.

“Ti amo, Ichigo” mormorò.

 

[110].

  


  


  


  


Retasu/Ryo oneside.

 

Cap. 32 Coincidenza

 

Retasu si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra, il vento le scompigliò i lunghi codini verdi. Sgranò gli occhi da dietro gli occhiali tondi, arrossendo, riconoscendo la figura a torso nudo di Ryo.

< Non ci credo! Il dormitorio femminile della mia scuola è proprio di fronte alla sua villa e dalla mia camera si vede la sua! > pensò. Si nascose dietro il muro e chiuse gli occhi, il suo battito cardiaco accelerato le risuonò nelle orecchie come un ronzio. Strinse un pugno al petto e cercò di regolare il respiro, sporse leggermente il capo facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli verdi. Le sue iridi azzurro-blu divennero liquide.

 

[107].

  
  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jl3nlKSHEZs.

Pai/Retasu.

  


Cap.33 Oltre un amore malato

  


“Io so che tu, in fondo, mi ami. Solo che non sai come si fa. Nel tuo mondo esisteva solo invidia, disperazione e gelo. Anche nel nostro, spesso, non si capisce che imporre, uccide l’amore.

Permettimi di dimostrarti che ci sono altri modi, meno strani, malati e insani” disse Retasu. Si tolse gli occhiali e avanzò, Pai si abbassò e le passò la mano tra i capelli verdi.

“Io ho sempre preferito i calcoli e i dati certi. Eppure tu scombini tutto questo, mi fai scoprire cose nuove. Mi porti nelle profondità dei sentimenti, come una sirena mi condurrebbe negli abissi” ammise.

  


[102].

  
  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che conforta un altro da paura o dolore. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

Per vedere la scena originale: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvA__fiWA2E.

  


Cap.34 In ritardo all’appuntamento

  


Ichigo si guardò intorno, facendo ondeggiare i codini vermigli, le sue iridi castano scuro divennero grigiastre.

< Se n’è già andato > pensò. Le gocce di pioggia le scivolavano lungo il viso e gocciolavano dalla sua capigliatura bagnata, i vestiti umidi le aderivano al corpo.

La luce di una macchina l’abbagliò e la giovane alzò il capo, riconoscendo la figura di Masaya. 

“Aoyama-kun!” esalò la giovane. Strinse un pugno davanti al viso.

“Sono arrivata tardi perché…” mormorò.

< Non posso dirgli la verità > pensò. Arrossì e chinò il capo. “Mi dispiace” mormorò, la campanella al suo collo suonò. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso.

Masaya la strinse a sé.

  


[110].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che si dichiara all'altro. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.35 In ritardo all’appuntamento II° parte

“Ho aspettato per te” disse Masaya con voce calda.

Lo scrosciare della pioggia copriva in parte le sue parole. Le loro figure, bagnate e tremanti, erano illuminate dalla luce sfocata dei lampioni e dei lampeggianti delle macchine.

“Ichigo…”. Iniziò a dire Masaya.

Ichigo sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato, le sue gote erano in fiamme e le orecchie accaldate le bruciavano. Avvertiva il calore del corpo dell’altro ragazzo, intento a stringerla a sé.

< Che stupida! Mi sono anche messa a piangere > pensò.

“… ti amo” si dichiarò Masaya.

Ichigo sgranò gli occhi.

< Questo è un sogno? > si chiese.

  


[102].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che spiega perché l'altro è così importante per loro. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.36 In ritardo all’appuntamento III° parte

  


Ichigo singhiozzò, le lacrime le rigavano il viso mischiandosi alle gocce di pioggia. Strinse a sé il ragazzo, rabbrividendo.

Masaya la stringeva a sua volta a sé.

< La sua fragranza, la sua maglietta, i suoi capelli… non è un sogno > pensò Ichigo. Le orecchie da gatto le comparvero tra i capelli rossi, abbassate e seminascoste.

“Tu sei importante per me. Da quando ti ho incontrato, è stato il tuo ottimismo a farmi andare avanti. Avrei aspettato anche in eterno per rivederti” disse Masaya. Le mise una mano tra i capelli, Ichigo si staccò e corse via.

< Proprio ora dovevano uscire le orecchie?! > urlò mentalmente.

  


[108].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che si scusa con un altro per aver ferito i suoi sentimenti.

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.37 In ritardo all’appuntamento IV° parte

  


Masaya osservò la giovane nascosta dietro la fontana, l’acqua di quest’ultima si mischiava a quella della pioggia. Avanzò con passo lento, avvertiva delle fitte al cuore, i suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue gote arrossate.

Intravide Ichigo piegata su se stessa, le mani sul capo, intenta a singhiozzare e tremare. Allungò la mano verso di lei e la ritrasse, ingoiando un mugolio di sofferenza.

“Mi dispiace di averti sconvolto. Non era mia intenzione” esalò. Si piegò in avanti e le mise un fazzoletto sulle gambe.

“Usa questo e non preoccuparti. Ho capito” disse, rialzandosi in piedi. Si voltò e si allontanò.

  


[102].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che giura di tenere sempre l'altro al sicuro.   
Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.38 In ritardo all’appuntamento V° parte

“Aspetta!” lo richiamò indietro Ichigo. Teneva una mano dietro la schiena, stringendo la propria coda nera da gatto, la sentiva umida sotto la presa ferrea. Con il fazzoletto del giovane si era coperta il capo, nascondendo le orecchie da micia.

Masaya si voltò lentamente verso di lei, gli occhi liquidi, il viso rigato dalla pioggia.

“Io…” esalò Ichigo. 

< Il mio cuore batte forte forte per lui> pensò.

“… ti amo” ammise.

< Io ti giuro che ti difenderò a qualsiasi costa, da alieni e chimeri. Permettimi questa volta di difenderti dal dolore che ti provoco con tutte le mie bugie > pensò.

  


[103]. 

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: loro che passano un momento tranquillo insieme.   
Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.39 In ritardo all’appuntamento VI° parte

  


Masaya la raggiunse e la strinse a sé.

“A-Aoyama-kun” mormorò Ichigo.

“Non muoverti, solo per qualche momento, ti prego” mormorò Masaya. La cullò contro di sé, la pioggia rigava i loro visi e s’insinuava sotto i loro vestiti.

< Voglio potermi godere totalmente questo momento tranquillo insieme a te. Il saperti innamorata di me mi riempie di pace. Un sentimento che il mio cuore tormentato mi consente davvero poche volte. Tu in me vedi un qualcosa di buono che io non riesco a vedere > pensò Masaya.

< Ti prego, kami-sama. Non far smettere mai questa pioggia. Fai durare in eterno questo piccolo momento > pregò Ichigo.

  


[107].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che da all'altro la promessa che resterà con lui.   
Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.40 In ritardo all’appuntamento VII° parte

  


Ichigo si aggrappò alla camicia candida, ormai bagnata fradicia, del ragazzo. Il suo viso era completamente arrossato, teneva gli occhi stretti. Attraverso la stoffa bagnata del fazzoletto sulla sua testa s’intravedevano i capelli rossi e le sue orecchie da gatto.

< Fai che questo momento duri un altro po’, solo un altro pochino. Ti prego, se non possiamo avere l’eternità, almeno che duri il più possibile > pensò. 

Il battito cardiaco di entrambi era accelerato.

Masaya la stringeva stretta a sé.

< Ti prometto che, qualsiasi cosa succeda, qualsiasi cosa io possa diventare, ti resterò per sempre accanto > pensò.

  


[100].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che realizza di amarne un altro.   
Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

Scena originale: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4U_wzjMOaE.

 

Cap.41 Sotto la neve

 

“Che bello, nevica” disse Ichigo. Allungò le mani davanti a sé e guardò i fiocchi di neve caderle sulle dita, sciogliendosi.

< Si vede che Natale si avvicina, sembra che i sentimenti di tutti si stiano concretizzando nella neve > pensò.

“Già, è vero” disse Masaya gentilmente. 

“Sarà un bianco Natale” disse Ichigo e starnutì.

“Ichigo-san, hai freddo?” domandò Masaya. Avvolse la giovane nel proprio impermeabile. “Così non avrai freddo”.

“A-Aoyama-kun” mugolò Ichigo.

< È così dolce, caldo, premuroso. Ho sempre pensato di amarlo, ma conoscendolo mi rendo conto che non era ancora abbastanza. Mette prima gli altri rispetto al proprio dolore. Vorrei poterlo consolare anch’io > pensò.

 

[108].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che guarda l'altro dormire.   
Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.42 Primo bacio I° parte

  


La gattina rabbrividì, abbassò le orecchie nere e si acquattò, scivolò fuori dal braccio del giovane e lo guardò in viso. Sentì il suo respiro regolare e si mise sul cuscino, accanto al suo viso. Osservò la sua pelle abbronzata, il suo volto rilassato incorniciato dai corti capelli neri, a cui le luci dei lampioni, che provenivano dalla strada ed entravano dalla finestra, davano riflessi blu scuro.

< Una parte di me sarebbe pronta a rimanere anche la sua gattina per l’eternità, il suo animaletto domestico, pur di rimanergli accanto. Venire vezzeggiata tutto il giorno per poi poterlo guardare dormire la notte > pensò Ichigo.

  


[105].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: il loro primo bacio.   
Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.43 Primo bacio II° parte

  


Ichigo osservò le labbra schiuse di Masaya, il respiro del giovane risuonava nella camera da letto. La gattina strisciò sul letto, facendo ondeggiare la coda nera e si avvicinò alle labbra del ragazzo.

< È così bello > pensò. Le sue iridi rosa divennero liquide, le sue pupille s’ingrandirono e il suo battito cardiaco aumento. < Ha un qualcosa di angelico quando riposa, ma sembra anche così delicato e indifeso. Non assomiglia allo stesso giovane che combatte a kendo>. Posò le sue labbra su quelle del giovane, baciandolo. Fu avvolta da un bagliore azzurrino e si ritrasformò in una ragazza.

  


[100].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che aspetta solo di abbracciare l'altro

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.44 Perdono

  


Mewberry sprofondava nel liquido blu-azzurro intenso, bolle si alzavano tutt’intorno a lei.

Allungò le braccia verso Masaya, il giovane sprofondava incosciente. I suoi capelli, ritornati neri, erano ancora lunghi e gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, il suo corpo era stretto dalla blusa di profondo blu.

< Voglio solo riabbracciarlo. Non voglio più combattere contro di lui, voglio solo nuovamente tenerlo stretto a me > pensò Mewberry. Si sporse di più in avanti, i propri capelli rosa le sferzavano il viso.

Riuscì ad afferrare il giovane e lo strinse a sé, sprofondando insieme a lui.

“Ti perdono, ma non mi lasciare” implorò.

  


[101].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che scopre qualcosa di sorprendente su un altro. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.45 Orecchie delicate

  


Il cavaliere blu strinse Ichigo con forza a sé e atterrò acquattato su un ramo.

“Stai bene?” domandò gentilmente.

Ichigo arrossì, avvertendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare, vide il proprio riflesso negli occhi azzurro cielo del giovane.

“S-sì, ti ringrazio” sussurrò.

Il cavaliere blu la fece sedere sul tronco, i suoi lunghi capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Ti difenderò io da quello stalker. Combatterò al tuo fianco finché mi sarà possibile” disse.

Ichigo strinse un pugno al petto.

< Lui mi protegge sempre >. Allungò la mano, accarezzandogli il viso, gli sfiorò la punta aguzza dell’orecchio, udì l’altro gemere di piacere.

“Scusa” trillò. < Sono sensibili > pensò.

  


[110].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che afferra l'altro e lo bacia.  

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.47 Lasciami scegliere 

  


“Io… non ho il coraggio di stare con te dopo tutto quello che è successo, dopo quello che ho fatto. Mi sono meritato il tuo amore meno di quell’alieno” mormorò Masaya. Una lacrima gli rigò il volto e si allontanò di qualche passo.

  


_Le iridi ferine di Profondo Blu brillarono di riflessi grigiastri._

_Profondo Blu scoppiò a ridere e allungò la mano davanti a sé, lanciò un’onda azzurra._

_Kisshu si mise davanti a Mewberry, il colpo lo raggiunse, facendolo crollare a terra, vomitando sangue._

  


Masaya singhiozzò.

“Non sono forse io a dover scegliere chi amare?” domandò Ichigo. Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo.

  


Ichigo si mise in bocca lo spiedino e lo addentò rumorosamente, si era sporcata la guancia di sugo. Masticò rumorosamente i pezzi di carne e le verdure.

Masaya sorrise, si piegò in avanti e le passò l’indice sulla guancia, pulendola.

“Quando fai così sei davvero carina” sussurrò.

Ichigo arrossì e Masaya ridacchiò.

“Non è un’offesa. Ti trovo semplicemente adorabile, così spontanea e sincera. Vorrei essere più come te, capace di vivere completamente ciò che sono” disse Masaya.

Ichigo incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< In realtà spesso ti nascondo che quello che fai, come le tue lotte animaliste, mi annoiano > pensò.

  


[103].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che spinge l'altro contro il muro e lo bacia. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.48 Lasciami scegliere II° parte

  


Masaya si piegò in avanti, raccolse la gattina in cui si era trasformata Ichigo. Il giovane indossava la sua tenuta da kendo e ad ogni suo movimento faceva ondeggiare la protezione metallica sul suo petto.

I suoi occhi erano arrossati e aveva ancora una lacrima sulla guancia.

“Hai ragione. Devi scegliere tu. Sei forte e hai carattere, molto più di me. In realtà, sognavo soltanto di poterti sposare un giorno, ma quella mia altra natura mi perseguitava. Se non fosse stato per te, non mi sarei mai liberato” ammise Masaya.

Premette la gattina contro il muro e la baciò, ritrasformandola.

  


[100].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che muore nelle braccia di un altro. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

WHAT IF.

  


Cap.49 Non mi lasciare

  


Masaya strinse con forza la mano coperta dal guanto della giovane.

“No… n-no… non per colpa mia. Ti prego, non per salvare me, ti scongiuro. I-io non me lo merito, ti prego” gemette.

Prese Mewberry tra le braccia, i capelli rosa della giovane ricadevano sul suo viso esangue.

Masaya le poggiò una mano sul petto, era gelido e il battito cardiaco era fermo. La scosse, la testa della giovane ricadde avanti e indietro.

“TI PREGO! ICHIGO!” urlò Masaya. Singhiozzò, le sue iridi castane erano liquide, la sua pelle tornata scura era ingrigita. Le lacrime gli rigarono il viso e fu scosso dai singhiozzi.

“ICHIGOOOO!”.

  


[104].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: loro che passano la prima notte insieme, platonicamente, solo dormendo. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.50 Dormendo insieme

  


La luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando i due giovani.

Ichigo mugolò nel sonno, si mise su un fianco e allungò la mano nel sonno, appoggiò la guancia sulla spalla di Masaya, strinse la camicia di Ichigo. I capelli rossi ricadevano sul viso della giovane e solleticarono il collo di Masaya. Quest’ultimo stringeva a sé la fidanzata. 

Il loro respiro regolare risuonava nella casa.

Ichigo strinse la gamba del fidanzato con entrambe le proprie. La pelle abbronzata di lui era molto più calda di quella di lei.

Sul comodino era appoggiata la collana con il campanello da gatto di Ichigo.

  


[101].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: loro primo compleanno passato insieme. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.51 Uscita insieme

  


Ichigo rischiò di cadere, Masaya l’afferrò e la sollevò, stringendola a sé. Il viso di Ichigo divenne vermiglio e si nascose il viso tra le mani, deglutendo rumorosamente.

“Oggi festeggeremo finalmente il tuo compleanno. Questa volta sarai tu a decidere dove andare” disse Masaya.

< Sono contenta. Non dovrò più pulire il fiume o vedere noiose mostre di animali, anche se adoro come parla dei felini > pensò Ichigo, sentendo le orecchie bruciarle.

“Ti andrebbe di andare al centro commerciale? Stasera potremmo andare a cena insieme” propose.

Masaya le sorrise.

“Certo” disse.

< Però non posso tenerlo via tutto il giorno da casa, deve occuparsi del suo cane > pensò.

  


[110].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che brama un altro. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

What if. Ooc.

  


Cap.52 Desiderio

  


Mewberry indietreggiò e andò a sbattere contro la parete, un rivolo di sudore le scivolò lungo la guancia e il suo battito cardiaco accelerò. Si mise il pugno serrato davanti alla bocca, i capelli rosa le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Profondo Blu si mise davanti all’altra, sbatté la mano contro il muro e le puntò la spada contro il collo.

“Io desiderio, ti voglio mia” sussurrò con voce roca. Le accarezzò il viso, le sue pupille ferine si dilatarono.

Mewberry fu scossa da una serie di tremiti.

< Perché gli uomini finiscono sempre per desiderarmi come se fossi un oggetto? > pensò.

  


[102].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: sul loro primo anniversario insieme. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.53 Anniversario insieme

  


Ichigo mugolò, socchiuse un occhio e si svegliò di scatto. Era stesa sul divano, aveva la giacca di Masaya appoggiata addosso.

“M- mi sono addormentata?” chiese.

Masaya le si avvicinò, si piegò in avanti e le appoggiò le labbra sulla fronte.

“Già. Avevi bevuto un po’ troppo a cena” disse.

Ichigo guardò il giovane riprendersi la sua giacca e unì le mani, arrossendo.

“Mi dispiace. Era il nostro primo anniversario di fidanzamento e io mi sono addormentata. Che figuraccia, non so proprio come riesci a stare con una tale imbranata” gemette.

“Non preoccuparti, a me è bastato passarlo insieme a te” rispose Masaya.

  


  


[103].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che porta il lutto per la morte di un altro. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

What if. Deathfic!

  


Cap.54 Morte improvvisa

  


Masaya si strinse nel cappotto nero, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e le lacrime gli rigavano il viso, i capelli gli aderivano alla pelle abbronzata.

“Ichigo era sempre così allegra, piena di vita, solare. Tutti traevano energia da lei. E’ assurdo se ne sia andata così giovane” disse con voce rauca.

“Sono sempre i migliori che se ne vanno” disse Zakuro. Abbassò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli.

“Se quel maledetto aereo non fosse caduta, lei sarebbe ancora qui, accanto a me. Non è giusto” gemette Masaya. Rischiò di cadere in avanti, ma Zakuro lo sostenne.

“Sono morte più di cento persone nell’incidente” mormorò Zakuro.

  


[107].

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che calma l'altro dalla rabbia, gelosia.

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.55 La gelosia di Masaya

  


Ryou si piegò in avanti e prese la coda da gatto nera di Ichigo, passandoci sopra le dita affusolate e rosee.

“Ho fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro a livello genetico” disse.

Ichigo avvampò e le comparvero le orecchie da gatto sul capo.

“Ed io ti cambio in maniera precisa i connotati, se non la smetti di guardare in quel modo la mia ragazza” ringhiò Masaya.

Ichigo lo abbracciò e gli nascose il viso contro il petto, sorridendo.

“Su calmati, non c’è bisogno” disse.

< Non mi aspettavo sapesse avere un carattere così irruento per me > pensò.

“E per la cronaca, da biondo sto meglio io” borbottò Masaya.

  


[108].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che scopre che l'altro è delicato. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.56 La gelosia di Masaya II° parte

  


Ichigo ridacchiò e passò la crema sull’occhio nero di Masaya.

“Fare a pugni con un esperto di box, senza protezioni e senza spada di legno, non è esattamente la stessa cosa di quando fai kendo. Anche se ammetto che non mi aspettavo che ti saresti fatto male” sussurrò Ichigo.

Masaya arrossì e chinò il capo, il suo viso era in ombra sotto i corti capelli neri.

“L’importante è averti difeso da quell’inopportuno. Insomma, già mi infastidisce che tu debba frequentarlo sul lavoro, anche fuori mi sembra eccessivo. Mi dispiace di aver fatto la figura del debole” mormorò.

“In realtà mi affascina questa tua delicatezza” ribatté Ichigo.

  


[106].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che chiede all'altro di ritornare; l'altro è stato via per un po'. 

Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.57 Voglio il tuo ritorno

  


Masaya appoggiò una mano sulla finestra e sospirò pesantemente, il suo viso era in ombra a causa dei capelli mori. La luce del sole li faceva brillare di riflessi blu.

< Ichigo mi manca così tanto. Spero si stia divertendo in America. Lo so che è andata per studiare e per il suo futuro, ma non vorrei che la stanchezza le portasse via il suo sorriso >. Si mordicchiò un labbro e chinò il capo, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Ichigo, ti prego, ritorna presto. Io sono qui che ti aspetto. Voglio risentire la tua risata cristallina” mormorò con voce roca.

  


[101].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: un personaggio che lecca l'altro in un posto specifico.   
Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.58 Attimi di seduzione

  


Masaya prese il campanellino di Ichigo in bocca e lo succhiò, lo lasciò andare. Quest’ultimo tintinnò, era umido di saliva.

Ichigo arrossì e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

“Quando fai così m’imbarazzi” ammise.

Masaya si mordicchiò il labbro, arrossandoselo, e prese la mano di lei nella propria.

“Se non vuoi, dimmelo” le sussurrò all’orecchio.

“N-no, in realtà voglio. Semplicemente mi vergogno” mormorò Ichigo.

Masaya le mise una ciocca vermiglia dietro l’orecchio.

“Ci siamo soltanto noi” la rassicurò. Le leccò la spalla lentamente, Ichigo rabbrividì ed esalò un mugolio di piacere.

< Il suo odore, la sua dolcezza, tutto questo è meraviglioso > pensò.

  


[105].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: su un personaggio che tocca l'altro ovunque.   
  
Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.59 Voglio toccarti

  


Masaya le sfilò accarezzò i fianchi nudi e le baciò la spalla scoperta, scostandole una ciocca rosa con il naso.

“Da trasformata sei così bella” ammise.

Ichigo ridacchiò e mise la mano su quella di lui.

Masaya le accarezzò la coda e la sentì rabbrividire, Ichigo si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio di piacere.

“Non puoi fare così ogni volta che mi vedi trasformata. Io dovrei salvare il mondo, non divertirmi” disse Mewberry.

< Non che mi dispiaccia > pensò.

Masaya le mordicchiò l’orecchia da gatto.

“Mi dispiace, non riesco proprio a resistere” ammise.

< Voglio toccarti ovunque, farti sentire il mio amore > pensò.

  


[104]. 

  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: su un personaggio che guarda l'altro spogliarsi.   
  
Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

  


Cap.60 Intimità

  


Masaya era seduto sul letto, premeva i piedi per terra, indossava dei calzini candidi. Appoggiò le mani sul letto, aveva la schiena premuta contro un cuscino.

Osservò Ichigo sfilarsi la maglietta e slacciarsi il reggiseno rosa. Deglutì, arrossendo ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

Ichigo arrossì a sua volta, mentre giocherellava con le pieghe della sua gonnellina. La sfilò e la lasciò cadere a terra, si tolse le scarpe e saltellò sul posto.

Le comparvero la coda pelosa da gatto e delle orecchie nere.

Ichigo se le premette con le mani e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Sei bellissima anche così” sussurrò Masaya.

  


[102].

  


  


  


Scritta per Mergana.

Plot: su un personaggio che è pungente (in modo gentile) con l'altro.   
  
Personaggi: Ichigo/Masaya.

Ooc.

  


Cap.61 Battutine

“Hai dimenticato di nuovo l’ombrello, vero? Sei una gattina sbadata” la punzecchiò Masaya.

Ichigo gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Ah, alla fine si vede che eri a capo di quegli alieni. La loro acidità era ben nascosta in te, ma si è fatta vedere” borbottò.

Masaya ridacchiò e l’avvolse tra le proprie braccia. La protesse dalla pioggia con il proprio giacchetto.

“Ne vale la pena se è per vederti arrabbiata. Sei davvero carina” le sussurrò all’orecchio.

Ichigo sporse il labbro.

< Però lo preferisco così. Non sempre gentile, ma più vero. Ora siamo una coppia e dobbiamo affrontare tutto > pensò.

  


[101]. 

  


  


Kisshu centric.

  


Cap.62 Terribile infanzia

  


Il piccolo Kisshu era scosso da tremiti, si stringeva le braccia ossute intorno al corpo, la sua tutina grigia gli ricadeva larga sulla pelle pallida. Le sue orecchie aguzze si abbassarono, gli fischiavano a causa del rumore fragoroso prodotto dalla sirena d’allarme.

Il piccolo alieno vedeva gli adulti correre avanti e indietro, indossavano tutti delle tute grigie a pezzo unico come la sua.

< Moriremo tutti! Ho freddo e fame > pensò il piccolo, le sue iridi dorate erano liquide. Indietreggiò fino a una parete, la sua pelle esangue era in parte coperta dai suoi capelli verde scuro. Due folte ciocche gli coprivano le guance.

  


[105].

  


  


Leggero What if.

Retasu/Pai.

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndL1iqk7X2g.

  


Cap.63 Arte sottratta

  


Retasu avanzò, teneva il capo chino e stringeva a sé un pupazzetto di stoffa.

< La mia arte è stata rubata per l’ennesima volta. Tutti si approfittano di me > pensò. Strinse gli occhi dietro gli occhiali tondi e una lacrima le rigò il viso.

La lunga coda di capelli verdi le ondeggiava dietro la schiena.

< Persino alla mostra fotografica si sono presi le mie fotografie senza neanche mettere il mio nome > pensò.

Udì dei passi alle sue spalle e vide Pai avanzare verso di lei.

“Tu dimmi chi ti ha fatto soffrire e non vedrà un altro giorno” giurò.

“Grazie, ma non esagerare” sussurrò Retasu, arrossendo.

  


[109]. 

  


  


  


Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUY4yGguu1c.

Scritta per il #grayoloturia.

Giorno 29: Dedica una frase, una poesia o una canzone che odi ad un personaggio/coppia che ami. 

La citazione viene da quell’aborto di 50 sfumature di grigio.

Ryou/Ichigo.

  


Cap.64 Momenti imbarazzanti

  


“Io non faccio l’amore, io fott*, forte” disse Ryou.

Ichigo sgranò gli occhi, arrossendo e rimanendo immobilizzata al lato della porta.

Ryou la vide, gli cadde il libro di mano e allungò le mani davanti a sé, dimenandole.

“N-non è come sembra! Mi è stato regalato un libro, orribile, ma non lo penso. Il fatto che anche quello sia un miliardario alle prese con una ragazza che gli piace, non vuol dire niente. Io non ho trasformato entrambi in gatti perché ho un qualche feticismo. Volevo solo proteggere questo mondo” gemette.

Ichigo si mordicchiò il labbro.

< Non l’ho mai visto così imbarazzato e… carino > pensò.

  


[107].

  


  


Retasu/Ichigo BROTP. Mermaid!Au.

  


Cap.65 Ti ritroverò

  


Ichigo osservò Retasu, era sdraiata nella vasca, dimenando la coda verde-acqua, i lunghi capelli verde scuro le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso.

“Oggi abbiamo rischiato grosso quando è scoppiato a piovere. I clienti del locale avranno frainteso quando hanno visto che ti portavo via in braccio, ma così non ti sei bagnata i piedi e nessuno ti ha scoperto” disse Ichigo.

“M-mi dispiace di averti messo in un guaio simile” sussurrò Retasu, arrossendo.

“Tutto sommato è stato divertente. Sono felice di poter essere tua amica” disse gentilmente Ichigo. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e si sedette sul bordo della vasca.

“Anche io” mormorò Retasu.

  


[106].

  


*****

  


“Dobbiamo ritrovarla! Non può essere scomparsa così all’improvviso!” gridò Ichigo. Serrò i pugni e fu scossa da tremiti, i suoi occhi erano lucidi e avvertì una fitta al petto.

Ryo digitò al computer, la luce dello schermo gli faceva brillare d’azzurro il viso.

“A quanto pare sono scomparsi tutti gli abitanti del popolo del mare che eravamo riusciti a far vivere insieme agli umani sotto falsa identità. Probabilmente sono stati rapiti dagli alieni perché sono perfetti per creare i chimeri” spiegò.

Ichigo appoggiò la mano sulla parete.

“Allora dobbiamo salvarla” disse.

“Lo farai, appena avrò trovato altre informazioni su dove li tengono prigionieri” disse Ryo.

  


[105].

  


  


  
Scritta sentendo: Immediate music – Surrender to hope.

Ichigo/Mint.

  
  
Cap.66 Anniversario 

  


Ichigo appoggiò la testa sulle mani, guardando fuori dalla finestra, le sue iridi erano liquide.

“Domani sarà il nostro anniversario di fidanzamento ed io non so proprio cosa regalarle. Ha già tutto e qualsiasi sorpresa io le possa fare le sembrerà banale. Insomma, ogni volta che fa il compleanno, i suoi genitori le regalano tutto e le organizzano delle feste degne di una regina. Un giorno o l’altro le doneranno persino un unicorno”. Il battito cardiaco le accelerò e, dal pantalone del pigiama, fece capolino una coda da gatto mora.

“Oh, Mint. A parte il mio amore, cos’altro posso darti?” mormorò Ichigo.

  


[102].

  


  


  


"Questa storia Ha partecipato al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”

7 dicembre. SETTIMA CASELLA. (7 dicembre)

Obbligo: \- Scrivi una storia su una coppia poco utilizzata nel fandom. A si ritrova bloccat* in mezzo alla neve e B corre in suo soccorso. Il tutto la vigilia di Natale. 

Masaya/Mewberry.

 

Cap.67 Salvataggio natalizio

 

Masaya era affondato quasi completamente nella neve, i capelli gli ricadevano disordinatamente intorno al viso bluastro. Il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

Il chimero brillava all’interno del petto dell’orso posseduto, che era intento a ruggire, dimenando degli immensi tentacoli sulle spalle.

Il giovane aveva ancora un pacchetto vermiglio tra le mani, su cui svettava un bigliettino con su scritto: “Per Ichigo, Buon Natale”.

Mewberry raggiunse l’orso con un calcio e atterrò accanto al giovane.

“Non temere, ti salverò. E questa sera potremo goderci in pace questa Vigilia di Natale” promise. Dimenò la coda e mise lo scettro a forma di cuore davanti al petto.

 

 

[106].

  



End file.
